Waffenkammer
by megaera86
Summary: Fortsetzung - Pilzhain...


Der anschließende Tag schien sich dahinzuziehen wie zähe Maße, in der man langsam rührte. Zaknafein hatte die Nacht bei Oberin Malice verbracht. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Treffen mit Caladwen liefen diese Art von amourösen Begebenheiten nach kühler Berechnung seiner Herrin ab. Er wurde auf das reduziert was er hier unten nun einmal war: ein wertloser Mann, der die zweifelhafte Ehre genoss, eine Oberin Nacht für Nacht bespaßen zu dürfen.

Als er darüber nachdachte befand sich Zaknafein gerade in seinem Übungsraum, in dem er Schüler auszubilden pflegte.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm krachend ins Schloss, als er gerade dabei war, die Schwerter in einem der Waffenständer zu ordnen. In Erwartung, einen seiner unfähigen Schüler unangemeldet vor sich stehen zu sehen griff er bereits zu seinen Schwerter um einem dieser verdorbenen Kinder im Kampf den Wert von Respekt und Disziplin zu zeigen.

Er wandte sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Caladwen, die ihm ein Stück Stoff entgegenstreckte, sein Hemd.

„Ihr habt etwas verloren, Waffenmeister, ich wollte es Euch wiederbringen."

„Man betritt diesen Raum nicht ohne Anmeldung, Ihr wisst ja die gerechte Strafe dafür." antwortete er und zückte seine Schwerter.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er seine Geliebte immer wieder im Gebrauch von Waffen unterrichtet, damit sie sich gegen Übergriffe anderer Sklaven in Menzoberranzan zu verteidigen wusste.

Mit wiegenden Hüften begab sie sich zum Waffenständer und wählte ein schlankes Kurzschwert aus. Mit wendigen Schritten attackierte sie den Waffenmeister. Die Klingen klirrten zwischen ihnen aufeinander, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Du weißt, wie gefährlich es für uns und vor allem für dich ist, mich hier aufzusuchen." knurrte Zaknafein und erwiderte ihren Angriff mit einem Ausfallschritt um sich neben sie zu bringen und an einer offenen Stelle ihrer Verteidigung angreifen zu können. Sie verfiel in ihre gewohnt defensive Kampfweise und wurde an eine Wand gedrängt.

„Und du weißt, dass du mir versprochen hast, dass wir irgendwann gehen." schrie sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen und hieb mit dem Kurzschwert weiter auf ihn ein.

Fast brachte sie ihn ins Straucheln, drängte ihn quer durch den Raum, bis er überrascht über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit über seine Tasche stolperte, die er zuvor in der Ecke des Raumes abgelegt hatte. Mit Schwung warf sie sich auf ihn, seine Schwerter fielen ihm aus der Hand und rutschten von ihm fort über den Boden. Triumphierend kniete sie auf seiner Brust und hielt ihm das Kurzschwert an die Kehle.

„Ihr seid tot, Waffenmeister." Sie spuckte die Worte förmlich aus und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie das Schwert fallen ließ und ihr Gesicht in Zaknafeins langem weißem Haar vergrub.

„Es tut mir leid, Caladwen, ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Im nächsten Moment sprang sie wieder auf die Beine, funkelte ihn wütend an, deutete auf seine Schwerter und meinte: „Dann kämpfe, denn ich muss jede Minute kämpfen, die ich hier nur noch deinetwegen verbringe."

Violettes Feenfeuer entflammte gleichzeitig mit Schmerz und Wut und tauchten Zaknafeins Oberkörper in lavendelfarbenes Licht, als er seine Klingen an sich nahm und auf das einzige Wesen losging, das ihm das Leben in dieser Hölle halbwegs erträglich machte.

Caladwen hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich Zaknafein zurückgehalten hatte, wenn er gegen sie kämpfte. So wütend wie er jetzt war, hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sie in eine Ecke gedrängt, sie spürte die Klinge an ihrem Hals und die Wärme einer kleinen Menge Blut am Kragen ihrer Bluse.

„Zaknafein? Was..." stammelte sie. Die Wut in seinen Augen erlosch, als er sah, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Er ließ seine Schwerter zu Boden fallen und nahm sie in seine Arme, stammelte Entschuldigungen. Verwirrt von seinem seltsamen Gefühlsausbruch, wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Es tut mir leid Zak, ich wusste nicht, wie sehr dir das alles hier zuwider ist."

„Was dachtest du? Dass es mir Spaß macht, das Spielzeug der Oberin zu sein, dass es mich erfreut, junge Drow darin auszubilden, sich gegenseitig die Karriereleiter hinaufzumorden? Dann hätte ich dich gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung töten können."

Das im Kampf vergossene Blut vermischte sich mit ihrer beider Tränen, als sie sich in der dunklen Ecke des Trainingsraumes in den Armen lagen.

Erfüllt von Trauer über ihre heimliche Liebe suchten sie die Flucht in den leidenschaftlichen Küssen des anderen.

„Nicht hier..." flüsterte Caladwen leise aufstöhnend, als Zaknafein sie leicht anhob und gegen die Wand drückte, trotzdem schlang sie seine Beine um seine Hüften.

„Egal wo, irgendwann wird es ohnehin unser Tod sein, wenn wir das weiterhin tun." sagte er mit einem tiefen Blick in ihre Augen.

Er küsste sie ungestüm und der Kuss schmeckte nach Wut, Verzweiflung und den Tränen, die sie beide heimlich in den letzten Monaten geweint hatten. Caladwen wusste, dass er nicht einfach fortkonnte. Und sie wusste, dass es irgendwann auffallen würde, wenn sie sich freikaufen konnte, aber dies nicht tat. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr Treiben ohnehin bald auffliegen würde. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Nach wenigen Minuten fiel das Kurzschwert, das sie noch immer umklammert gehalten hatte klirrend zu Boden. Zaknafein schob ihr den Rock über die Hüften und drang noch immer von der Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle getrieben in sie ein. Sie bearbeitete seinen Rücken mit ihren Fingernägeln, bis sie warmes Blut seinen Rücken hinablaufen spürte. Ungestüm und sich gegenseitig Verwünschungen an den Kopf werfend drängten sie sich aneinander.

„Ich hasse dich so sehr wie ich dich liebe." entfuhr ihr, als sie in seinen Armen vor Leidenschaft beinahe zerbarst.

„Dann geh und werd ohne mich glücklich, törichte Elfe!" warf er ihr an den Kopf und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als sie sich fester an seinem zerkratzten Rücken festkrallte.

Beide sanken erschöpft an der Wand entlang zu Boden, schweißnass, blutend und erleichtert, ihre Gefühle endlich losgeworden zu sein, die sich die vergangenen Monate lang angestaut hatten.

Zaknafein rückte seine Kleidung zurecht, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er bedeutete Caldawen, sich hinter dem Waffenständer zu verstecken. Dem jungen Dunkelelfen, offenbar ein Schüler von Zaknafein, entgingen die Blutflecken auf der Kleidung seines Meisters nicht, als er eintrat aber er hatte gelernt mit den seltsamen Eigenarten seines Meisters zu leben und vor allem keine Fragen zu stellen.

„Oberin Malice will euch sprechen, Meister."

„Sagt Ihr, ich komme, sobald ich alle Waffen verstaut habe."

Der junge Drow verließ den Raum wieder.

Zaknafein legte seine Waffen wieder an und half Caladwen auf die Beine. „Verzeih mir." flüsterte er ihr mit flehendem Blick zu.

„Erzähl das nicht mir sondern deinem Kind, das hier unten aufwachsen darf, falls du es nicht schaffst, Menzoberranzan den Rücken zu kehren."

Sie ließ Zaknafein mit verwundertem Blick dort stehen wo er war und eilte den Gang hinab. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr krachend ins Schloss.


End file.
